1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigar holder device for rapidly extinguishing a lighted cigar and saving it for later consumption, and, more particularly, to an improved snuffer device readily slideably engaged within the cigar holder which snuffer enables the cigar holder device to accommodate cigars of longer lengths than previous cigar holders of the same overall dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Cigar smokers, because of the length of time required to smoke an entire cigar, often need to extinguish a cigar before it is completely consumed. As more and more public facilities become designated non-smoking sites, this problem becomes even more pronounced. Devices for extinguishing lighted smoking materials and/or saving them are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,862 to Vogelsang illustrates a portable cigar or cigarette extinguisher comprising a hollow member having a cylindrical bore for receiving the cigar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,641 to Dorrance illustrates an ash tray and snuffer device. The Dorrance device comprises a hollow receptacle open at one end and closed at the other which is mounted to a base by a wire support structure. U.S. Pat. No. 802,300 to Maclachlan illustrates another cigar extinguisher and retention device. The Maclachlan device comprises a hollow, conical cap and an elastic tube for covering the extinguished cigar. U.S. Pat. No. 450,312 to Hieatzman illustrates a closed case for extinguishing and preserving a cigar. The Hieatzman device comprises a base portion having a blade type device for cutting off the burning portion of the lighted cigar. The base portion includes a hollow portion for receiving the cigar. The device further includes a telescopic portion which fits into the hollow portion to form a sealed container.
Another type of cigar holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,981 to Musick. This device differs from the other devices in that it is not intended to be used as a cigar extinguisher. The Musick device comprises a receptacle for receiving the lighted end of the cigar and a separate cap for receiving the wet end of the cigar. The receptacle has a mesh venting screen to permit the cigar to burn. As a result of this construction, this type of device could not easily be carried in a pocket of a user.
Still other types of holders for lighted tobacco products are illustrated in Swiss Pat Nos. 212,845 and 248,289. The device in the '845 patent uses a spring operated snuffer to help extinguish the cigar or cigarette. It lacks, however, a cap for creating sufficient pressure to substantially instantaneously extinguish the cigar or cigarette.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,968 and 4,907,604, both of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention, cigar holders for rapidly extinguishing a lighted cigar and saving the extinguished cigar for later consumption are shown. In the '968 patent, the cigar holder comprises a hollow cylindrical tube having a closed end, an open end, and an end cap for sealing the open end to form a substantially air tight container. A spring controlled snuffer is positioned within the tube and adapted for movement relative to the tube. In the '604 patent, a similar cigar holder is shown having an improved end cap which is configured to receive and reshape an unlit, wetted tip of the extinguished cigar and a pin having a pointed end for punching a hole in the unlit cigar tip.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for extinguishing and saving a cigar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device as above which will accommodate cigars of longer lengths than other devices while still maintaining the same overall length of prior art devices.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device as above which will extinguish a cigar and not adversely affect the taste of the cigar.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device as above which may be carried within the pocket of the user's apparel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and drawings in which like references numerals depict like elements.